


Stripped

by rzkstyles260



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzkstyles260/pseuds/rzkstyles260
Summary: Till and Richard spend the afternoon together.





	Stripped

(Till's POV)

 

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"No, Richard."

"Why?"

"Because we're not there yet."

  
Richard grumbles with frustration and leans back in his seat. I make one more turn and park the car.

  
"How about now?"

"Not yet."

"Come on Till! This thing is driving me insane!”  Richard complained as I turned the car off.

"Give me a few minutes."

  
I twist the keys out of the ignition and step out of the car. Then I rush over to the trunk and grab a blanket. Hmm... That looks like the spot. I run over to the trees and set the blanket out on the grass. Next thing I know: I'm running back and forth between the car and the blanket. After about five minutes, I have everything set. Now… To get Richard. I run back to the car and open the passenger's side.

  
"Finally! Can I please take this damn blindfold off now?"

"No.”

"Till!"

"You'll get to take it off in a minute. Now come with me."

  
I grab his hand and help him out of the car.

  
"Is this grass I'm standing on?"

"Yes."

"Mm-hmm..."

  
I shut and lock all the doors. Richard clings onto my arm as I lead him towards the trees. Is he getting suspicious? I hope not.

  
"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"Damn it!"

  
We finally get to our destination. I get behind Richard and carefully untie the blindfold.

  
"I want you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"OK."

  
I step in front of him to make sure his eyes are closed. Excellent! I take the blindfold and toss it on the blanket. Then I grab Richard's hand.

  
"Open your eyes."

"Oh, Till! You remembered!"

"Does this look like the right spot?"

"Yes! Look!"

  
Richard drags me over to the tree and points to the bottom.

  
"What is that?"

"Look closer."

"Is that... black and red nail polish?" I asked as I pulled my sunglasses up.

"Yes. I took a toothpick and wrote the date while you were asleep a long time ago."

"Mm-hmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll let you figure it out on your own," I said as I put my sunglasses back down.

"Huh?"

  
_Come with me_

_Into the trees..._

 

Huh? That came out of nowhere. I haven't performed that song in ages.

  
"Till?"

"Hm?"

"Are you thinking about something?"

"It's nothing important. Now let's eat."

"Yay! I'm starving!"

  
We kick off our sandals and sit down on the blanket. Richard pulls a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and puts them on.

  
"There. Now I can see."

"Isn't that the pair you wore a long time ago?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

  
I reach over and open the blue cooler. Hmm... Let's see...

  
"What did you bring?"

"Ham and Swiss, Turkey and Provolone, and Roast Beef and Cheddar."

"Did you make potato salad?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

  
We laugh as I pull everything out. Damn! I left the silverware and special cooler in the car.

  
"Where are you going?" asked Richard as I stood up.

"I left the silverware in the car."

"Oh. I'll stay here and hold the fort."

  
I pull my keys out of my pocket and rush back to the car. Little does he know I have a special surprise for him. I unlock the trunk and pull out the silverware and cooler. Then I close it and carry everything back.

  
"I thought you said you were going back for silverware," said Richard as I set the cooler down.

"I forgot this cooler."

"What's in it?"

"Something."

"Can I see?"

"Later. Let's have lunch first," I said as I sat down.

"OK."

  
I pick up the plates and hand one to Richard. We help ourselves with the food and get lunch underway.

  
"Did you bring any drinks?" asked Richard as he picked up a sandwich.

"Yes, sorry about that."

  
I set my plate down and grab the red cooler. I open it and start pulling bottles out.

  
"Wow! You've got a bit of everything in there," said Richard as he set his plate down.

"I have alcohol in here as well."

“I’ll be getting into that later. I better stick with peach tea for now."

"All right."

  
I put some bottles back and close the cooler. Lemon tea sounds good to me. We eat in silence. Looks like Richard is thinking about something.

 

"Till: What is today's date?"

"The twenty-second."

"Really?!"

 

Richard sets his plate down and crawls over to the tree. He looks for a minute before crawling back.

  
"Are you all right, Richard?"

"Now I see why you brought me here. This is where we shared our first kiss and..."

"…We've been in a wonderful relationship ever since."

"Has it been a full year?"

"Hard to believe?"

"Yes. Where did the time go?"

"I have no idea."

  
Richard moves over next to me and grabs his plate. We finish the rest of our lunch and put the leftovers back into the cooler.

  
“The food is amazing as always. Thank you so much," said Richard as he lit a cigarette.

"You're very welcome."

"So... What's in that peach cooler?"

"Something."

"Damn it Till! That's what you said before lunch!"

"Finish your cigarette first. After that I want you to lie down."

"That explains all the pillows."

  
_...We lay on the grass_

_And let hours pass_

_Take my hand_

_Come back to the land_

_Let's get away_

_Just for one day..._

 

Not again! Why am I thinking of that song? What does it all mean?

  
"Till: Is something bothering you?"

"No. Why?"

"Your expression says otherwise."

"It's nothing."

  
Richard shrugs his shoulders and puts out his cigarette. He doesn't believe me at all.

  
"Is it all right if I take a small nap? For some odd reason, I'm a little tired."

"That's fine. I'll go ahead and put some stuff back."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No. I got it. Lay down and get some rest."

"OK. Whatever you say, boss.”

 

Richard grabs a couple of pillows and makes himself comfortable. I stand up and pull my keys out of my pocket. I grab the blue cooler and carry it to the car. Several minutes pass before I get everything put away except the red and peach coolers. I walk back and look at Richard. Wow! He looks so stunning laying there like that.

 

_Let me see you stripped..._

  
Damn it! Why must- wait a minute. Suddenly I get an idea. Hmm…He's wearing a black short-sleeved button-down shirt and black cargo shorts. Easy enough I guess. I move closer to make sure his breathing is even. Perfect! I bend down and carefully unbutton his shirt. Then I move down and carefully unwork his belt, unsnap the button, and gradually pull down the zipper. Now I have a problem. How am I supposed to get his clothes off without waking him? Richard sighs and begins to turn over. Shit! I quickly step out of the way. That was a close one. Now he's laying on his stomach. At least he made it easier for me to take his clothes off.

  
"…Till... Let me see you stripped..."

  
I can feel a chill run up my spine. What the hell is going on?!

  
"...I... love it when you're rough with me! Harder...!"

 

Is he dreaming about what I did to him a few months ago? I'm growing hard just thinking about it!

"...Fuck Till! I'm going to..."

  
I reach down and carefully pull his shorts and underwear off. Then I grab his shirt and carefully ease him out of it.

  
"... Now you've given me the motivation to fuck up more often on stage..."

  
That's right. I tried to punish him because he kept fucking up during the show a few months back. I hit him with everything I had and he loved every second of it! I feel like I'm going to explode at any second now! Richard turns on his side and places his hand on the pillow. Wow! He's hard down there too. I walk over to the peach cooler and open it. Hmm... I guess I'll scatter the rose petals first. I pick up the bag and untie it. Then I scatter petals all around Richard. Now, where's the peach colored rose I set at the bottom?

  
"Looking for this?"

  
I stop what I'm doing and turn around. Richard picks up the rose and turns over on his back.

  
"Damn it! You're supposed to be asleep."

"What the hell?! You stripped me naked?!"

"Now I have to put the blindfold on you again."

"I'll do it myself. You go ahead and finish whatever you're doing."

  
Richard takes his sunglasses off and sets it next to him with the rose. Then he grabs the blindfold and ties it over his eyes.

  
"Please don't take too long."

"Don't rush me!"

  
We laugh as I try to set everything up to my liking. I make a couple of adjustments and take all my clothes off. Then I walk over and pick up the rose.

  
"Spread your legs."

"Can I take this off yet?"

"In a minute."

  
Richard sighs with disappointment and spreads his legs. Then I get down and settle myself between them.

  
"Did you settle yourself between my legs?"

"Maybe."

"Are you naked?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You tell me."

"May I take this off so I can see for myself?"

"Not yet. Can you guess what this is?"

"Huh?"

 

I place the rose on the side of his neck and gently glide it down his body.

  
"Is that the peach colored rose I found earlier?"

"Yes."

"Could you please do that again? It feels so good."

"As you wish."

 

I place the rose on the other side of his neck and repeat the same action. I set the rose on his chest and pick up a small box. Then I carefully open it.

  
"You can take the blindfold off now."

"Finally!"

  
Richard grabs the blindfold and pulls it off. I can feel my heart racing!

 

"...Is... that...?"

“Richard: It's been a full year and I'm ready to take the next step. Will you be my loving wife to the end of days? Will you marry me?"

"I'd be honored. Of course, I'll marry you!" exclaimed Richard as he began to cry.

"You have no idea how happy you made me."

 

I pull the ring out and toss the box to the side. Then I grab Richard's left hand and slide the ring on his finger.

  
"Oh, Till! It's gorgeous! Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome. Shall we celebrate?"

"Yes!"

 

I lean down and place my hands on the blanket. Richard wraps his arms around my neck and presses his lips against mine. We slide our tongues in each other's mouths and explore. We share a long, passionate kiss before I have to force myself to pull away.

  
"I could make out with you all day."

"Didn't we do that at one point?" asked Richard as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Yes. A few months ago to be exact."

"Oh."

  
I sit up and roll my shoulders around. Hmm... What should I start with first? Whipped cream? Strawberries? Chocolate syrup? I got it! I'll start with-

  
"You brought peach syrup? Where on earth did you find it?"

"Our favorite 'adults only' store."

"We should go back sometime."

"Agreed."

  
I pick up the bottle and open it. Richard grabs the rose and sets it beside him.

  
_...Take my hand_

_Come back to the land_

_Where everything's ours_

_For a few hours..._

  
Here we go again… Why?

  
"There you go again. You're bothered with something. What is it?" asked Richard as he picked up his sunglasses.

"I'll tell you later."

"OK..."

 

Richard puts his sunglasses on as I drizzle the syrup all over his chest. Then I close the bottle and set it aside.

 

"Hm? I haven't even done anything yet and you're already getting harder down there."

"Sorry. The excitement is getting the best of me."

"Mm-Hmm..."

  
I lean down and flick my tongue along his chest. Richard moans and begins to shiver.

 

"Mmm... Your tongue is smooth like velvet," Richard moaned as I licked the rest of the syrup off.

"Would you like to feel more of it?"

"Yes please!"

  
I sit up and grab the whipped cream. I shake it well and spray it on Richard's nipples.

  
"Why must you torture me like this?" asked Richard as I set the can down.

"Because it's fun."

 

I grab the chocolate syrup and a strawberry. I pull the top open with my teeth and drizzle the syrup on his chest. I set the bottle down and dip the strawberry in the chocolate followed by the whipped cream. Then I feed it to Richard.

  
"Thank you," said Richard as he took the last bite.

"You're welcome. Now let me clean you up."

  
I lean down and lick off the chocolate. Then I slowly lick away the whipped cream.

  
"That feels so good Till!" Richard exclaimed as he placed his hand on the back of my neck.

  
I work my way over and lick the cream off his other nipple. Richard moans and squirms as I nibble on him.

  
"Fuck!"

"I was wondering when you were going to say that."

"I was trying so hard not to."

"Now I can start the real fun."

  
Hmm... Where did I- There it is. I grab a bottle of lube and press it open. I pour some onto my palm and apply it to myself. Then I close the bottle and set it beside me.

 

"I know the drill. I'm relaxed and ready for you."

"I trained you well."

 

I bring my hand to his entrance and press two of my fingers inside. Richard moans and a smile begins to form. I insert another finger and find his special spot. I press hard against it; making Richard gasp and moan some more.

  
"A-Am I relaxed enough for you yet?"

"Not quite."

"But you tea-"

  
I cut him off by pressing against his spot again. Richard jerks and starts cussing up a storm.

  
"Now you're ready."

"About time!"

"Patience sweet Peaches."

  
I grab his legs and pin his knees to his body. Then I enter him slowly.

  
"Why must you enter so slow?"

"Because it feels good."

  
Richard takes a deep breath as I continue to enter him. I finally go in all the way and let go of his legs.

 

"Why do you have to be so big down there?" asked Richard as I placed my hands down on the blanket.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just blessed that way."

  
Richard laughs as I thrust slowly into him. Then I lean in and run my tongue along the side of his neck.

  
"Oh Till!"

"You like that?"

"Yes!"

"How about this?"

  
I pick up the pace and gently bite down along his shoulder. Richard moans some random words and digs his nails into my back.

  
"Faster!"

"A-Am I going too slow for you?"

"J-Just a little."

Once again I pick up the pace and begin thrusting even faster. I must've struck his spot because Richard lets out a high-pitched squeal and digs his nails deeper into my back.

  
"Give me more!"

"Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Please!"

"OK. You asked for it."

  
Richard yells random curse words as I pound into him relentlessly; giving him everything I've got. Without warning he gets quiet. He must be-

 

"I… can't hold off any-"

 

Richard throws his head back and lets out a scream. He releases all over himself and lets his hands fall from my back. His spasms clench around my hardness; giving me what I need to jump over the edge. Richard groans with relief as I release deep inside him.

  
"You all right?"

"Yeah."

  
I give him a quick kiss and withdraw. I roll over and collapse onto my back; letting my head sink into the pillows.

  
"Till?"

"Hm?"

"When are we getting married?"

"I don't know. I will leave it up to you."

"Oh."

  
I slide my arm under Richard's shoulder as he turns over on his side. He moves closer and puts his head on my chest. Then he drapes his arm over my body.

  
_...Let me hear you make decisions_

_Without your television_

_Let me hear you speaking just for me..._

  
"Does 'Stripped' ring any bells to you Richard?"

"Yes. You brought a CD player here last year, and we decided on 'Sehnsucht.' 'Stripped' came on when we shared our first kiss."

"Now everything is starting to make sense."

"Huh?"

"The lyrics kept forcing their way through my head."

"Oh."

"Anyway... When should we tell the others?"

"When we get back. I'm sure everyone will be there."

"OK."

"I love you, Till."

"And I love you, Richard."

  
Richard lets out a sigh of happiness and drapes his leg over mine. I can't wait until we're married. I hope it's real soon because I don't know how long I will be able to wait...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to DeviantArt on June 18, 2012. I tried to edit this as best I could. Please enjoy!


End file.
